


Lost in longing, found by you

by Linisen



Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, College AU, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Regency, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: My loveI apologise in advance for not responding properly to your previous letter in this one. I hope this is not too eager of me, but you have known me to be impulsive, if not in my studies and business but in how I show my affection for you. I have made plans to leave my uncle with a quick stop in my town house before coming directly to Yutopia. I hope you do not find me foolish. I simply miss you too much, and the prospect of being with you sooner rather than later has made me act in haste. I shall be no longer then a few days, four at most.Know that the letter you included gave me great pleasure as well, and I hope you make due on all your promises in it when I see you next.With my deepest devotionVictor
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730575
Comments: 34
Kudos: 200
Collections: YOI REGENCY WEEK





	Lost in longing, found by you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of YOI Regency week - Letters. Beta read by [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars)<3

_ Dearest Yuuri _

_ How long it seems since I last saw you. It feels as if lifetimes have passed, even though I know it has only been six months. I hope life outside of University is treating you well, and that country life has cured that awful cough you carried in the last weeks at Oxford. The summer has been far too warm here in town, and I assume it has been no different for you. I apologize for not writing sooner. I fear our separation has driven me into quite a slump, one I felt would be best cured by not reaching out to you. How foolish of me, do you not agree? I am sure that if I had told you this in person you should have laughed in that wonderful way of yours, and called me silly. I miss it. Truly.  _

_ I am to visit my uncle for the coming weeks, so if you answer me shortly please send the correspondence there. It is the same as I spent most summers when we studied, so I am sure you have the address. I will include it further down, just in case you may have lost it.  _

_ I have been well otherwise, and the town house has proved a good place for me to live now that I can truly call it mine. I have only a cook, a maid and a butler also serving as a valet. They are a good bunch, and my uncle did well in hiring them. I do sometimes feel lonely despite of it. It is much different to live in a cramped dorm full of men, than to have your own house. I miss Giacometti’s antics, and even Plisetsky’s temper, but most of all I miss all the time we spent in each other's company. You will write to me shortly, won’t you? _

_ I have included in this letter a second envelope, sealed with a deep blue seal. I trust you know the meaning of it, but I urge you to save that letter for when you are alone.  _

_ Be well. _

_ Victor Nikiforov _

* * *

_ Dear Victor _

_ I am glad to hear that the summer season has found you well, although terribly warm. We have all but melted out here, so I cannot imagine what it must be like in London. My cough has cleared thankfully. I think Mrs. Martin’s tea, our cook, must have healing powers for I had not been here for a fortnight and it had vanished.  _

_ I am sorry to hear of your sorrows. I have refrained from telling you before, for I was not sure of your feelings, but I mean to tell you now that I wake every morning with an aching heart. I wake, wishing I could turn and see you resting beside me, like so many times when we fell asleep after being spent, not having enough energy to retreat to our own accomidations. I hope I have not caught you in a too public place when you read this, for I know it shall make you blush. I can however not include it, no matter how many times I try to rewrite this letter. I miss you too, and please know that if you wish to see me and find the time, you are always welcome to come to Yutopia Hall and we will be thrilled to have you, for as long as you would like to stay. Consider this an open invitation. You are free to come whenever, in whatever state, at which time would be the most convenient for you, and there shall always be room for you here.  _

_ I trust that your uncle is well, please send him my kindest regards. I am sorry to hear of your loneliness, and I hope the visit to him can help mend it, even if I am aware that you have not always seen eye to eye on many things. I do miss University too. It becomes rather dull out here after a while, even if I prefer the calm to the business of London. I had a letter from Plisetsky just a few days ago, and I can tell you that his temper is much the same as it always has. I have not heard from Giacometti or Popovich, but Chulanont visited me around midsummer, and it was a jolly time. He is currently in Sussex for his sister's wedding.  _

_ I shall hope this reaches you quickly, for I sat down to answer at once, even if the second letter, the one in the blue sealed envelope, took me a little longer - since I had not blue wax prior to this. I hope it pleases you, for the one you sent pleasured me greatly, several times.  _

_ Faithfully Yours _

_ Yuuri _

* * *

_ My love _

_ I apologise in advance for not responding properly to your previous letter in this one. I hope this is not too eager of me, but you have known me to be impulsive, if not in my studies and business but in how I show my affection for you. I have made plans to leave my uncle with a quick stop in my town house before coming directly to Yutopia. I hope you do not find me foolish. I simply miss you too much, and the prospect of being with you sooner rather than later has made me act in haste. I shall be no longer then a few days, four at most.  _

_ Know that the letter you included gave me great pleasure as well, and I hope you make due on all your promises in it when I see you next.  _

_ With my deepest devotion _

_ Victor _

* * *

The members of the Katsuki family looked up as one of the footmen, Brandon, entered the sitting room. They were currently having tea, and Yuuri was a ball of nerves, even though he tried very hard not to let it show. He had been fretting all morning, for several days to be frank, ever since Victor last wrote him. Yuuri had hurried out a reply, sending one to Victor’s uncle and another to his town home so to be sure to catch him, urging him to come and that they would be welcoming him with open arms, just as he had promised. 

It is not so much frightened nerves, more excitement. He has longed for Victor most painfully since they parted in May, both of his company, his wits, his touches. Experiences he had feared he would never know again. It seemed like a university adventure. Yuuri always assumed Victor would move on as they left, that Yuuri had been a good time to have, even as his own affections for the man grew. The silence from Victor after their parting had only cemented it. Now, Yuuri has hope that perhaps Victor is looking for something more long term, something perhaps as lovely as forever. 

“Brandon,” his mother called as the footman stopped in front of them, placing her cup on the table. “What is it?”

“I have gotten word that Mr. Katuski’s guest is almost here. His carriage just drove into the premise.”

“How wonderful, in time for tea too!” Yuuri’s mother cried in joy. “We shall go meet him at once.”

“Perhaps we should give Yuuri the opportunity to meet him first, and then he can bring Mr. Nikiforov after they have greeted each other. Give the lad some room before we swarm him,” Yuuri’s father, the Earl of Hasetsu, suggested. Yuuri was grateful. That would be more ideal, he felt, to be able to see Victor alone first, even if they would hardly be in private. Yuuri could see his mother deflate slightly, and beside her, Mari snickered. 

“Alright, but you shall bring him in at once!” Hiroko said, and Yuuri agreed, already off the couch to follow the footman out. He’s just made it to the hall to see the butler pulling the coat from Victor’s broad shoulders, his luggage neatly placed on the ground beside him. He was dashing as Yuuri always thought of him. His silver hair fell perfectly down one eye, even though he had a long journey behind him. His suit fitted snug to his waist, accenting it and his broad shoulders. Victor smiled as he handed over his gloves to the butler, and then he turned, catching Yuuri’s eye for the first time in months. Blue, more beautiful than sapphires, focused on him, and Yuuri was drowning in them immediately, making him breathless. Usually the entire family met guests at the door - lined up properly, but Yuuri had asked them not to. It felt strange to meet someone as dear to him as Victor in such a formal way after being separated, after what their letters had discussed. This felt more right, intimate. 

Victor smiled, a dashingly charming one, and a knot that had been tied tight in Yuuri’s chest ever since they parted started to unravel. He was dimly aware of the servants leaving, taking Victor’s luggage to a guest room, but in truth Yuuri could hardly focus on anything at all but the man in front of him. 

“Victor,” he breathed, stepping closer. Victor’s lower lip was bitten raw, in that way Yuuri knew he tended to do when he was nervous. Yuuri had seen him abuse that lower lip many before each of the four oral exams, and even though there was hardly any need to - for Victor was sharp and clever, he was overeager to prove his worth. He carried too much weight on his shoulders, Yuuri knew. It had to do with him holding up the family legacy since his parents had passed, to prove to the world he could manage it. Yurui never had any doubt of his abilities. 

Perhaps it was seeing the evidence that Victor had been nervous for this encounter as well, perhaps it was the longing that had taken root in Yuuri’s chest since they had parted last, perhaps it was because Yuuri was a lovestruck fool. Whatever it was, he simply could not stop himself from his next actions. 

“Yuuri, how lovely it is to see you,” Victor answered as Yuuri closed the distance. He knew the proper greeting would be a handshake, but he trusted the staff to have left them fully alone, and there was no one else that could be watching. Yuuri therefore wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders tightly, going up on his toes to press a soft and lingering kiss on his cheek. Yuuri’s heart was hammering in his chest, for nothing was truly settled between them, but Yuuri hoped most urgently that Victor had not come for simply the joys of the flesh. He felt Victor’s hands on his waist for just a moment before he stepped back, a touch he had longed for, dreamed about, but could not indulge further in now. Victor looked dazed, and it was only Yuuri’s promise to his mother that stopped him from pushing in close again to ask if Victor would like to walk upstairs immediately. 

“I am so glad to see you,” Yuuri said instead. “I know it was a quick decision but it was three days that felt like a lifetime.”

“I agree. I have never felt the passing of time so slowly,” Victor said with a laugh. “I tried to enjoy the scenery while driving in here though, for I know you have spoken fondly of it.”

“I shall show you all you’d like, pull you along the grounds until you are sick of it,” Yuuri promised with a laugh, and Victor too let out a breathless chuckle. “I hope the ride in was pleasant.” 

“It was,” Vicor agreed, and Yuuri saw his eyes fall to Yuuri’s lips, before looking up again. “Long but comfortable as one can be.”

“It pleases me to hear it. Now, I have promised my mother that I shall bring you into the sitting room at once, for they long to make your acquaintance. We have just sat down for tea so your timing is excellent.”

“Oh how lovely,” Victor said. “I’m longing for a cup. I hope they won’t feel I’m intruding.”

“Not at all,” Yuuri hurried to say as they started walking into the larger entrance hall. “I may have waxed far too much over you in the years we have known each other. They are quite excited to see you.”

“Oh,” Victor said, and there was a hauntingly soft smile on his lips to go with his high blush, an expression Yuuri had only seen on him when they were alone. “I am looking forward to seeing them too.”

“I am glad,” Yuuri said even though he was mostly terrified. “I had planned to show you the house afterwards, and then perhaps you would want to rest before supper? I talked my mother out of inviting half the village, since she feared you would find it dull here, but I am sure we will not be so lucky the coming nights.”

“So just you and your family tonight?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded in agreement. “That sounds more than sufficient. It is you I have come to see after all.”

Yuuri's heart jumped, and he looked at Victor with so much devotion he could muster without expressing it with words, wishing they were alone so he could act on it. He would have to suffer through these grueling hours until they might find some privacy, and kiss him breathless. If Victor wanted to of course. God, did Yuuri hope he did. 

* * *

Yuuri had scarcely sent his valet away before the door to his chambers opened again. He turned in surprise, just having pulled his shirtsleeves off, leaving him only in his trousers. He expected to see the valet come back for something, or to come for the answer to a question, but instead he got Victor sliding in through the door, leaning his back against it. He too had stripped out of his jackets, shirt loose around his frame, neck on display. Yuuri’s heart jumped at the sight of him, and his gaze fell from Victor’s eyes to where his lip was pulled in between his teeth. 

“Victor,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out a long sigh, letting his eyes fall close. The word seemed to relax him, shoulders slumping as he fell heavier against the door. 

“Say it again,” he asked, and Yuuri smirked, walking with light steps closer to him. He could feel heat rise in his body, an aching longing to make due of the want he felt in his chest, as much for Victor’s love as for his body. He cupped Victor’s cheek, warm soft skin under his palm, and carefully pulled his lower lip out from between his teeth with his thumb. He leaned closer, not enough for their chest to press together, but close enough to whispering Victor’s ear.

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, letting all his desire flood his voice. Victor moaned, eyes opening to slits, dark and wanting. Yuuri had seen this look many times before, in the cramped rooms of Oxford, in his bunk or Victor’s, and once in a sauna at a bathhouse. He adored this look, wished he would have the privilege to see all of Victor’s wanton gazes. 

“I love when you say my name,” Victor said, turning further into Yuuri’s palm. “I have missed it. I have missed  _ you _ .” 

“I thought you had forgotten of me,” Yuuri admitted. It is a bit harsher than the truth. Yuuri knew Victor had not forgotten his person or the moments they shared, but he had managed to convince himself he meant hardly nothing to Victor as they left Oxford. How foolish it felt now, with the other man so close, having dropped everything for the sole reason to be close to Yuuri as soon as possible. “Why did you not tell me of your feelings?” 

“How was I to do so? You are far above what I would dare to wish for in a…,” Victor fell quiet, the words  _ husband _ ,  _ partner  _ echoing in Yuuri’s mind unbidden, making him shiver. “I may have money, but I am hardly of blue blood, and I do not have a title or a high position. I can hardly expect for you to want someone so below your status.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri said again, this time it was pained. How could Victor think so little of himself, when all his lovely traits occupied most of Yuuri’s thoughts? How could he see things so irrelevant to Yuuri as reasons for them not to be together, when Yuuri wanted nothing but Victor? Yuuri would gladly give up his inheritance and status if it meant for them to be together in earnest. Luckily for the both of them, he did not have to. “I was sure you harbored no such feeling for me. That I… that I was merely a means to your lust.”

Victor's eyes opened fully at that, wide and shocked. Yuuri let his hand come up to place over Victor’s heart, for he had missed the feeling of the steady beat of it under his palm. How it warmed him to feel it now. “Yuuri,” Victor said, sorrow filled and worried. Yuuri swallowed harshly and looked up to meet his eyes once more. 

“I am not fully convinced still, so if you were to word it out,” Yuuri requested, vulnerable and terrified, selfish and crude. 

“I love you,” Victor pressed, and Yuuri felt as though a rock that had been resting on his shoulder turned liquid, rushing down his body, leaving him lighter and free. “I have wanted you since our first year, and had longed for more to ask… to promise… Yuuri have you not seen it? How I have looked at no one but you? How I have wanted only you?”

“I have not. I must have been blinded by my own conviction that I was not worthy of your affection,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor’s hands came to wrap around his hips to pull him to his chest. They were truly close now, Yuuri’s thigh between Victor’s, hips pressed into each other’s, chest resting on one another. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said again. “I  _ love _ you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri answered, lining them up so they were as close to kissing as they could ever be without actually doing so. The puffed out air of Victor’s breaths ghosted over Yuuri’s lips, and it was so lovely to feel him so alive under Yuuri’s touches, feel his heartbeat, his breaths, the heat of his cheek, the swelling of his cock against Yuuri’s hip. “God, Vitya.”

There were no more words then, Victor closed the minimal distance between them, grip on Yuuri’s hip tight as he pulled them fully into each other. The first press of lips were soft, but it was only for a moment before it turned hurried, as if quicker movements could make up for the time they had spent apart. Yuuri gasped, and Victor used it to his advantage, sliding his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, licking into it. Yuuri had always loved kissing Victor, even from the first one - drunk on brandy and giggling as they walked from the pub. Yuuri had felt bold, wanting Victor for the full fall semester, and had grabbed him to place a kiss on his lips in an impulsive need to do so. Victor had responded by grabbing him tightly, and since then their relationship had only grown, leading them to where they were tonight.

Yuuri pulled them off the door, still pressed close. He would have loved to have Victor against the door, but for their first time in so long, the bed was preferable. Especially since Yuuri had fantasised so many times of spreading Victor out on it, seeing his bare skin against his own sheets, pushing him into the soft mattress. It felt more real, he thought, to have Victor in his own bed than in the dormitories. Yuuri’s hands moved to the buttons of Victor’s shirt as he guided them in the room, managing to get it off just as the back of Victor’s legs hit the bed.

“You were so scandalous in your letter to me,” Yuuri pointed out as Victor sat, and Yuuri got to see him flushed all the way down to his perky nipples, the ones that were always so sensitive. Victor had a beautiful chest, muscles full and chest sculpted. Yuuri adored it, longed to kiss and suck and lick all over the pale skin. “I grew so hard from reading it. You were wise to advise me to open it alone.”

“Hm,” Victor agreed, eyes dark as his fingers worked the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt open from the bottom. “I hoped it would. I cannot stop thinking of it. Of your lips, of your touches.” The shirt had come undone now, and Yuuri shrugged out of it as Victor’s hands moved down his chest, the heel of his hand pressing into Yuuri’s clothed erection. “Your cock.”

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, head tipping back on impulse. It felt wonderful to be touched in such a way, after only knowing his hand for so long. “Mmh- what have you missed about it?” 

He tipped his head forward again, watching as a smirk formed on Victor’s lips. He was still teasing Yuuri’s length outside of his trousers, and Yuuri could see that Victor was straining against the fabric of his own as well, bulge clear between his legs. 

“As I wrote,” Victor started, reminiscing almost perfectly as he retold the content. “I miss having your length in my mouth,” he leaned closer, hand still working slowly up and down as he pressed kisses to Yuuri’s skin from his navel towards the hem of his pants. It felt heavenly. Yuuri tangled his hands in the hairs in the nape of Victor’s neck, biting his lip to keep silent since he wanted to hear more. ”Have it heavy on my tongue, spread my lips widely. I miss the taste of it,” with that Victor dipped his tongue underneath the hem, Yuuri’s grip tightening slightly as he gasped. “Mmh, I missed these sounds you make, how responsive you are to my touches.”

“How can I not, when you are so good at it,” Yuuri admitted. Victor smiled, the hand that had just been pleasuring him stopping its movements, only to start opening Yuuri’s pants. It felt wonderful to get out of their confinements, his cock bobbing free as they fell to the ground. Yuuri kicked them off fully, watching with enjoyment how Victor eyed his cock with lust. 

“If you have missed it so,” Yuuri said, hands returning to Victor’s hair. He carded his fingers through it, pushing it back slightly so he could see his love’s beautiful face. Victor had his face tipped up, blue eyes dark with need. Yuuri wanted him more than anything in the world. “You are free to do with it as you please.”

“Kiss me first,” Victor asked with a smile, straightening slightly. “For I have missed your lips too. It is as if they were made for kissing Yuuri.” Yuuri took the invite, and he leaned down to claim Victor’s lips as he had asked, indulging in a wet and needy kiss. As he did, Victor wrapped a hand around his length, stroking slowly upwards. A breathless moan fell from Yuuri’s lips into Victor’s mouth, Victor showing the pleasure he received from it by smiling into Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri pulled back up, and Victor’s smile stayed on his lips, before he leaned down to nuzzle at the base of Yuuri’s erection. He then lined it up so that he could lick, tongue deliciously wet and hot, from root to tip. Victor hummed in contentment, moving on to lick over the sensitive head, thumb caressing just under it.

“Does it taste as, mmh- as you remember?” Yuuri asked, and Victor humed again, licking continuously over the slit. 

“Yes, just as good as I remember,” Victor agreed. “Do you remember that time after the last winter break?” It took Yuuri a moment to recall the memory. They had shared so many moments together in pleasure, so for him to scramble one forward, especially when most of the blood in his body was elsewhere, proved a challenge. “When I took you into my mouth, and you used it?” Oh, yes Yuuri remembered that. He felt even more blood rush down to his erection, a moan falling unbidden from his lips. “I guess you do,” Victor commented on Yuuri’s reaction. He stopped his movements, looking up fully on Yuuri before licking his lips. “Do it again,” he asked, and then he placed Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. 

He did not move, he simply let the tip rest on his warm tongue, and Yuuri who had promised him anything, did as asked. He grabbed Victor’s shoulder for support and slowly drove his length into Victor’s mouth. Victor hummed, and Yuuri took it slow, pushing further and further in. He felt Victor’s throat relax slowly, and the heat and slick slide of it was lovely, almost as much as Victor’s lust-filled gaze. He built a steady pace, Victor’s hands gripping his thighs, his own hands on Victor’s shoulders as he let his hips do the work, seeking pleasure from Victor's mouth. His lips did stretch beautifully around Yuuri’s girth, and it was an arousing sight. Soon it was becoming hard to hold back, Yuuri’s hips moving faster and faster as his climax approached. Victor seemed to enjoy it too, moaning around his length in a way that sent delicious vibrations through his cock. It soon became too much, the sight of Victor, the slick pressure, the sounds of his moans, and Yuuri came with a jerking of hips, coming down Victor’s throat and on his tongue. Victor held him steady as he emptied, sucked until the last drop, until Yuuri was fully soft and spent. Only then did he pull back to let it fall from his mouth, lips red and ripe. 

“Wow,” Yuuri said, unable to stop himself from swiping his thumb against Victor’s lower lip, the red color of it enchanting. He leaned down to kiss him sweetly with as much love as he could. Victor pulled him down into his lap and Yuuri went oh so willingly, for the position made kissing him so much easier. “That was far too good. I thought my knees were going to give out there for a moment.”

“I am glad it was to your liking,” Victor said, smiling into the kisses he bestowed upon Yuuri’s lips. “It was as good as I remembered it too, perhaps even better.” His voice was still low and lust-filled, and Yuuri could feel his straining cock underneath him. Yuuri grinded down on it, Victor’s grip on his hip tightening with each roll. “Oh, Yuuri.”

“Tell me what more you asked for in your letter?” Yuuri inquired, leaning his weight on Victor’s chest so he would fall into the mattress. “Do you recall?” Victor laid down as Yuuri prompted, and Yuuri sat fully across his still clothed lap, rolling his hips slowly against the large bulge. 

“I wish for your smart fingers to prepare me thoroughly,” Victor retold, and Yuuri shivered, remembering how he had pressed the heel of his hand against his own erection as he read it. “I think so often of how they felt, slick with oil inside me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge, preparing me for your cock.”

“Anything you wish, my love,” Yuuri agreed, and then he pushed himself off Victor’s lap. The other man blinked in surprise, so Yuuri had to lean down to claim his lips once more to sooth the startled expression away. “Remove your clothes, will you? And I shall go get the oil.”

“You have some in your chambers?” Victor asked, watching as Yuuri moved to his desk as he removed the remainder of his clothes. Yuuri smiled as he watched the garments hit the floor, Victor arranging himself against the pillows, just as Yuuri had imagined. He truly looked lovely there, as if he belonged. 

“I did have three days from your letter till your arrival,” Yuuri said, bringing with him the vial to place on the nightstand. He let his hand caress up Victor’s body, touching all the exposed skin he could in his wake. God how he loved this man, and now he had come to tell Yuuri he loved him in return. “I wanted to be prepared, since your first letter was so thorough in what you expected of me.” Victor’s eyes were dark, his lips still deep red, and his cock laid long, hard and flushed against his stomach. Yuuri could feel heat sir in his body again, cock slowly hardening once more. How many nights had he spent imaging this? Longing for Victor naked in his bed, wanting for Yuuri to ravish him once more? For him to come and seek the love Yuuri ached for in equal turn was simply a dream come true.

“They were not expectations,” Victor corrected as Yuuri climbed into the bed, kissing him once more before settling between his spread thighs, indulging in pressing his mouth in searing kisses to Victor’s cheek, his jaw and down to his neck. “They were fantasies.”

“Wonderful fantasies,” Yuuri agreed, sucking a mark where Victor’s neck met his shoulder, where it would be covered by his clothing. Victor gasped, hips bucking into nothing. “Tell me more Vitya. Tell me about what you’ve longed for.” He continued to move down, sucking marks and leaving bites in his wake down to Victor’s chest. Victor gasped and moaned for each of them, and Yuuri preened proudly. Only he wrung these sounds from Victor's lips. Only he gave him the pleasure he so desired. 

“I longed for you to kiss me like this, for your mouth on me everywhere,” Victor said, and Yuuri hummed in agreement. He adored being able to render Victor into giving into pleasure. He, who carried too much on his shoulders otherwise, now fully focused on nothing but Yuuri’s actions alone. Yuuri spread his own knees wider, forcing Victor’s legs to open more as well. There was no reason for it, not yet. He simply wanted to display him more. Yuuri sat back on his own knees, watching the man he loved on the bed. He was truly breathtaking, a lewd display for Yuuri’s eyes only. Yuuri cupped one of his pecks, muscle large under his hand. 

“Did you want my mouth on your chest?” Yuuri asked, as he leaned down, licking a circle around the taut nipple. Victor gasped and arched, a beathy gasp of  _ yes _ falling from his lips, but Yuuri did not give in. He circled his tongue again just outside of the sensitive nub, before blowing cool air on it. Victor whined, and Yuuri took pity, lowering himself once more to take it into his mouth. 

“Yes Yuuri yes,” Victor moaned as Yuuri sucked roughly, his other hand coming up to cup Victor’s other pectoral muscle. Yuuri sucked again. “Oh aah. Please, just as such.”

Yuuri switched sides, letting his thumb play with the sensitive nub he had already had his mouth on to move to the other, giving it the same attention. Victor was moans and gasps, the only word falling from his lips Yuuri's name. Yuuri continued, fully focused on the sculpted form of his love’s torso, only pulling off when Victor started to whine. He had been selfish, focusing on Victor’s chest for so long. He knew Victor enjoyed it, but he had been hard and straining for a long time now, and Yuuri had promised him his fingers. 

“What more have you longed for?” Yuuri asked as he leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve the vial of oil, sitting back between Victor’s spread legs. “Would you like me to retrieve the letter, so you can read it to me?”

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor said, eyes so dark. “I am not sure I will be able to concentrate. I will if you will enjoy it, however.”

“I would enjoy it,” Yuuri agreed. Resting the vial carefully on the bed as he detached himself, retrieving the letter from a hidden drawer in his desk. “I always enjoy you reading to me.”

“I usually read you poems and Shakespeare, not my imaginations and lewd fantasies.” He still took the letter from Yuuri’s hand, settling down on the bed as Yuuri crawled back in between his legs. 

“The words in this letter have made a much bigger impression on me than Shakespeare,” Yuuri pointed out, and Victor chuckled, a soft gasp leaving his lips as Yuuri brought one of his legs up to rest over his shoulder, bent by the knee. 

“You always know how to render me defenseless Yuuri,” Victor commented, and Yuuri kissed the inside of his knee, right where a small scar decorated it. 

“Read to me then,” Yuuri prompted again, pouring the warm oil onto his fingers. “And I shall give you all you want.” 

“Tomorrow we are trading places, for your letter had many things I would like to hear you voice as well,” Victor said firmly, and Yuuri laughed, placing another kiss on Victor’s knee. “I shall skip the first part, since we have already proceeded past that point.”

“You had good recollection of that,” Yuuri agreed. His sex had started filling in earnest again, almost fully hard already by the display of Victor in his bed. He caressed his slicked up fingers down Victor’s cleft, teasing the rim without pushing in. “Read to me.”

_ “I do not feel the slightest ounce of shame in _ mmh, _ telling you that I long for more than just your mouth on mine, or your cock in my mouth _ ,” Victor started and Yuuri rewarded him with pushing the tip of his index finger into him, filling him slowly, leg still over his shoulder. “ _ Never have _ mmh-  _ I-I known such pleasure as from _ oh-,” Victor moaned as Yuuri pushed further in, the warm walls of Victor’s hole all but pulling him further into him, longing for more.  _ “I long for your talented fingers, whom a-always seem to give _ aah-  _ better pleasure than my own _ .”

“Is that so?” Yuuri asked, finger now fully inside Victor, rocking in and out slowly. Yuuri knew just where Victor’s pleasure point was, and he purposefully caressed in the vicinity of it, without touching it straight on. Victor’s cock was filled and leaking on his stomach, and on another night Yuuri hoped to have it stretch him open as he bounced in Victor’s lap. For now however, he added another finger into Victor’s hole. “What else did you write me, Vitya?” 

“ _ I long for you to render me to-to gasps and moans  _ aah-  _ a-as you have countless _ hnng  _ times before _ ,” he continued, the blush on his cheeks and down his chest getting more crimson by the minute. Yuuri pumped his two fingers in and out, moving them closer to where Victor wanted them the most. “ _ I wa-want to hear you shout my name _ aah-,  _ as you take your pleasure in-in me as much as I want to _ ooh-  _ come with your lips on mine _ , oh there Yuuri,” Victor moaned loudly, back arching into the touch. Yuuri smirked, kissing as sucking marks into the inside of Victor’s thigh. He caressed over and over that spot, only so to hear Victor’s moans become high pitched and panting. Only then did he relent, pulling his fingers out fully only so he could add a third. “You are so talented in that,” Victor panted, rocking down on Yuuri’s fingers as he entered three of them, despite the stretch he must be feeling. 

“Did you want something more?” Yuuri pressed. “I seem to distinctly remember you asking for something after you were done wishing for my fingers.”

“Hmm yesss,” Victor moaned, eyes becoming unfocused even as he brought the letter up once more to read. “ _ I-I want the pleasure of you giving me you _ r mmh  _ your cock, for it is the most intimate p-pleasure I have known _ ,” Victor read. “ _ No one has ever brought me to-to ecstasy as you h-have _ ooh,  _ and I long so for it _ aah, f _ or you in a bed that is ours _ .  _ To have you claim me fully _ .” Victor eyes were heavy and dark and Yuuri’s cock had fully hardened now, affected by the words falling from Victor’s lips. 

“Is that what you want, love?” Yuuri asked, pulling his fingers out to coat his cock with the slick oil. “You want me to fill you?”

“I desire it more than anything,” Victor said, and Yuuri shivered, unable to stop himself from lining himself up in haste. “Stretch me like only you can, Yuuri. Pleasure me as only you know how.”

“As you wish.” Yuuri were possessive, and competitive, and he took the words to heart, heat pooling in his gut as he pushed the head of his cock into Victor’s entrance. They both moaned, and Yuuri sunk into the slick heat slowly, reveling in the perfect feeling of Victor surrounding him, of sucking him into his body. It was bliss, truly. How had he gone so long without this? He pressed in close, the back of Victor’s thigh against his front, his other hand splayed over Victor’s stomach, feeling it tremble. 

“Yessss,” Victor gasped, head tipped back and all the marks Yuuri had left on his neck and chest on display as the letter dropped to the bedding. “Yesss Yuuri just like this.” He looked claimed, and even though words of commitment echoed in Yuuri’s mind he pushed them aside for now, letting lust fuel him. He pulled his hips back, still having Victor’s leg over his shoulder, and then drove back in. 

“Oh Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, hips setting their own place as he moved in and out of Victor, making sure to reach that spot that made him become undone. Victor did beautifully under him, and Yuuri had the privilege of fully seeing it on display, the way he grabbed for the sheets, of how his cock leaked with precome onto his stomach, of how Yuuri’s own cock disappeared into Victor’s body over and over. He could hold back no longer. He hiked Victor’s other leg up on his shoulder, leaning forward so he could increase his pace. It was true bliss, feeling Victor clench around him, hearing his moans, seeing his pleasure. The room smelled as them, of Victor’s familiar cologne and sex, the only sounds noticeable their moans and the slick slaps of their hips coming together. 

“Vitya, Vitya aaah-,” Yuuri moaned and he watched as Victor reached for his own cock, stroking it as Yuuri moved even faster. “Close, so close. “

“Come Yuuri, ple-please,” Victor beged, clenching around Yuuri’s cock harder. “Fill me up. Fi-fill me with your spend.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri gasped, and then he tumbled over the edge of plesure, hips stuttering as he came inside his love. He could feel Victor follow him, looked at him as he fell over too, eyes rolling back as he painted his own chest white with come. How lovely he was, always. It took them a moment, breathing heavily and simply looking at each other, before Yuuri could wait no longer. He pushed Victor’s legs off his shoulders and sank down, even as his cock slipped from Victor’s used hole. Their lips pressed together, and Yuuri was not sure if it was simply he or both of them who hummed happily into the kiss. 

“Thank you,” Victor said. “Thank you, my love.”

“Yours,” Yuuri pointed out, even as Victor had said it. “Forever yours.”

“How I wish I could stay here tonight,” Victor said as Yuuri fell into the bedding next to him, cuddling close. “I have longed to fall asleep in your arms as much as I have wished for everything else.”

“You can,” Yuuri said, and he felt Victor rise from his chest, looking at him in confusion. 

“Even if we are not wedded? What of your family?” He asked. Yuuri caressed the sweat damp hair from his forehead, leaning up to kiss him once more. 

“They will not bother us. The valet only comes when I call for him, and my family would not mind,” Yuuri promised. “As long as you want to stay, you can.”

“And if I want to stay forever?” Victor asked, voice small and tender. Yuuri’s heart ached, and even though this terrified him more than anything had in his entire life he pulled Victor down to him so they could lay side by side, looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Then I shall have to go to the village in the morning to get a ring,” Yuuri started, watching as Victor’s eyes became glossy with tears. “And I suppose we shall have to see about the banns being read and plan a wedding.”

“Is that what you want Yuuri?” Vicor asked. “For me to be your husband?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed without any uncertainty. He had longed for it for years. It was not a rash decision made out of orgasmic bliss. Yuuri had since long ago decided that it would be Victor or none at all. 

“I want to be your husband too. More than anything in the world.” 

“It is settled then,” Yuuri agreed, leaning forward to claim his lips in a soft and lingering kiss. “Now let me clean you up and then we can rest.”

Victor agreed, but seemed to regret it as soon as Yuuri retreated from the bed. They made quick work of washing the spend off their skins, and then Yuuri fed the fire once more before finding his way under the covers to join Victor, pressing his chest to his back. He pressed kisses onto Victor’s shoulders as his eyelids grew heavy, the day's excitement and strain catching up to him. Just as he was falling asleep, Yuuri felt the faintest touch of lips against the skin where his fourth finger met his knuckle, wrapping him in an overflowing sense of love. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
